


Good Morning

by demonlifehealer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Begging, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Crying Kink, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multiple Personalities, Obedience, Objectification, Orders, Orgasm Control, Possession, Post-Split, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Self-Acceptance, Self-Indulgent, Self-cest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Verbal Humiliation, eyes closed, ghostly touch, too much pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonlifehealer/pseuds/demonlifehealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning and Doc simply wants to lounge before having to get up and face the day. O'malley had other ideas for his host. Playfully Sadistic O'malley/Obedient Willing Doc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Good Morning

Doc drifted comfortably between dreaming and awareness. His breathing was steady as he laid in bed. He loved the mornings. There was nothing to do, no one to displease, no stress, no one breathing down his neck for therapy. Well, that last one wasn’t exactly true. 

O’malley’s warm breath could be felt in the crook of his neck. His warm, rough hands could be felt caressing the Medic’s hips. The darker personality’s body was halfway on top of him. Frank loved how he could feel everything in this state.

“Stay quiet. You are mine Dufresne. Do not open those foolish eyes of yours.” O’malley darkly whispered into the Medic’s ear. This state was a blending. It was not a state of clarity nor was it a state of blur. The other closed his eyes tighter. He knew from experience that O’malley would stop immediately if he didn’t obey. 

The sleepy sensations continued as the other personality took control of their mindspace and their physical body. The feeling of the loss of control had the Medic whimpering out loud, whimpering but not opening his eyes. 

“Stop being foolish. We haven’t gotten started yet. I plan to have you screaming out my name by the time my "fun" is finished. Go with the flow Dufresne. It’s what you want.” The sound echoed double both in his head and in the physical. The voice in his head wasn’t wrong in his assessment. Doc did want O’malley. He wanted everything the darker one would give him. He wanted it and he wanted it badly.

“Good boy.” The other purred as he clawed down Frank’s legs, leaving bright angry red streaks in his path. Frank's heartbeat sped up at the praise. The Medic gasped at the sudden pain. He legs instinctively straightening from the stimulation. The weight of his alter moved down his body where he was sitting on the injured legs. Doc’s back arched as cold lips began to suck and nibble on his toned stomach. O’malley’s tongue danced along the flesh leaving small bruises down the torso. 

The hands gently moved along the stomach pettily playing with the dark purple marks which were staining their body. Frank laid there and allowed his other personality to enjoy the marks which he bestowed to their flesh vessel. He could feel the smug satisfaction coming off O’malley in waves.

“You look good like this Dufresne. Your foolish slut body laid out on display, waiting for your better to pay attention to it.” He ended the sentence with a bite to the hip which caused the Medic to flinch. That last one was all teeth. The hand widened and rubbed itself over Doc’s chest. The action was soothing. Doc knew that he wasn’t in any real danger. The alter dragged his tongue over the bite, enjoying the salty taste of skin and the copper taste of the blood slowly swelling in the teeth marks. The alter teasingly smeared the blood upward causing the Medic to shiver in delight. 

“O’malley.” Frank whined. 

“Yes, that’s right. Say my name. You foolish whore.” 

Doc’s breathing deepened. His skin shivered with anticipation. The darker one’s husky voice whispered to him in all the right tones. His body was strung tight with the strokes and the demeaning words. O’malley used their shared hand to reach down to their straining member. His mouth came up to kiss the Medic. The kiss was chaste but ended with a gentle bite to the side of Doc’s mouth. 

The alter smirked as he could feel the sexual tension pooling in the man beneath him. It was their skill that they had developed. They would always be able to feel the other’s thoughts and emotions. They had to learn to block the other out but at times like this O’malley liked to change his perception to reach crystal clear clarity. He could feel what the weaker one was experiencing and it only drove him on.

In the physical body O’malley had both hands move gently up and down the hard member of their body. The dick jumped as Frank no doubt had heard his intentions. A broken moan escaped the willing prisoner. In the mindscape the other personality lowered himself closer to the center of pleasure. He engulfed it with one swallow. His host quickly shut his mouth to avoid screaming out. 

The hands began alternating between rough and demure. They went round and round in a pattern. He made sure to fondle Doc in all the right places while enjoying the shared sensations himself, albeit with much more control. The darker personality forcefully held down the body and began to furiously deep throat his host. It wasn’t only for the Medic’s pleasure. It was for his enjoyment as well. 

“Please, oh God, Please O’malley. I can’t take it anymore.” Doc pleaded. His dick begging for release. 

The darker one let out a deep laugh. He could feel Dufresne coming undone underneath him. He quickly had the hands stop their roaming and grip their tool. Frank let out a frustrated groan and what sounded like a dry sob.

“Oh my foolish little Dufresne. Are you crying already? Pathetic foolish slut!” O’malley berated as he took one of the hands away and slapped Doc harshly on the cheek. More tears leaked from the Medic’s eyes but the sigh of relief was a real indicator as what was really going on. His host was a masochist at heart and it was something that O’malley could never deny him. 

It was simply too fun.

Their dick jumped from the action. Frank’s toes curled both from the release which was being blocked and from the pain. “Please! O’malley!” Dufresne begged as he thrust up. He didn’t dare open his eyes. Not this time. He could feel the tears making a way down his cheeks and it was embarrassing. The darker personality teasingly began lightly licking the tip. In reality O’malley was about to lose control as well. 

“Very well. I suppose that you weren’t too foolish as to open your eyes. Good boy Dufresne.” He released the hands and all Doc saw was white as the pleasure overtook them both. The Medic opened his eyes and felt the wet spot staining their sheets. He grimaced at the unsanitary conditions. He gazed up at the ceiling. His body feeling like jelly, unwilling to move.


End file.
